Treat
Treats, sometimes called food, are (along with coins, shards, starpower, keys, diamonds and relics) one of the seven Currency types in the game My Singing Monsters. They are represented in-game by pink text and/or the symbol . Treats are primarily produced in a Bakery, but they may also be given as a reward for completing certain Goals, won as a prize in the daily Scratch Ticket, or purchased using real-world money from the Market. The sole use of treats is to level-up Monsters - the specific amount required depends on the complexity of the monster, and information can be found on the following page: Feeding. Even though baking high amounts of treats may not be good for your in-game wallet, doing so can prove itself useful, as leveling up monsters can have the following benefits: *Increases in income rate *Enabling monsters to Breed *Allowing Teleportation, and thus making monsters suitable to live in places like the Gold, Shugabush or Ethereal Islands. *At level 16-20, a small chance to gain bonus currencies when collecting. As such, producing good quantities of treats will help you to develop your monster archipelago, even with the high costs that constant baking demands. You might think of Food Production as a long-term investment, which pays off in the monsters' higher coin production. Strategy Strategies regarding creating food are described on the Food Production page. As for strategy for spending your food as well as possible, there are too many variables — including your own playing style — to give simple rules that will work for everyone. A few things to consider: *All 2-element Natural monsters produce coins more quickly, and can hold more coins before they reach their limit, than any 1-element monster. And both of those kinds of monsters need the same amounts of food to level up. It therefore makes sense to level up your 2-element monsters before your 1-element monsters. *The food needed to increase a monster's level doubles with every level, while its earning rate and maximum coin amount only go up by about the same amount with each level. (Technically, it's an exponential increase vs. a linear increase.) Therefore, the relative benefit per level decreases with each level. So for comparable monsters, it's generally good to keep them at about the same level. *Some monsters produce coins quickly but have small coin maximums; others produce coins more slowly but can hold large amounts of coinage. If you're playing the game very frequently, so the monsters aren't reaching their coin limits before you collect, you should level up the quick-producing monsters first. if you're only playing occasionally, so the monsters are reaching their limits between your visits to the game, you should level up the monsters that can hold more first. Notwithstanding the above, a decent rule of thumb is to breed 3-element monsters as soon as possible, not feed 1- and 2-element monsters beyond Level 4 (so they can breed), and harvest coins frequently, reinvesting them in baking then feeding your 3-element monsters to Level 9 or 10, to maximize coin production in the early stages of the game. Types of Treats The types of treats available to bake depend on the size/level of the Bakery. Treat Equivalency |} Gallery Cupcake old.png|Pre-2.0.0 cupcakes Cookies Old.png|Pre-2.0.0 cookies Bread Old.png|Pre-2.0.0 bread Donut Old.png|Pre-2.0.0 donut Ice Cream Old.png|Pre-2.0.0 ice cream Pizza Old.png|Pre-2.0.0 pizza Pie Old.png|Pre-2.0.0 pie Turkey Old.png|Pre-2.0.0 turkey Cake Old.png|Pre-2.0.0 cake Notes * Food can make the monsters larger in size, as seen in the picture. Each Mammott represents each different size. The one on the bottom left is for Levels 1-3, then the next one is Levels 4-9, then Levels 10-14, then Level 15-20 (level 20 is the maximum level). The Mammotts are dressed up for Christmas. * Around American Thanksgiving Day from 2012-2015, Turkeys give 200,000 units instead of 100,000 units. * Big Salad first appeared in Version 2.1.3. It's the only treat not to appear on the original release. **Big Salad was mentioned in Facebook. Many people were commenting about how inefficient Big Salad is compared to Cake; Its cost is 10,000,000 but gives 750,000 Treats, instead of the 1,000,000 one might expect from the pattern of the other treats (always 1/10th of the Cost), making the Big Salad almost exclusively only reasonable for very high level players who have such a high Coin income that just baking Cakes causes all their Bakeries to be busy with nowhere else to spend their Coins. It's a tradeoff: you get more treats from a Bakery than you can with the Cake in the same time, but at a higher cost per treat. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Currency